again
by N Near 13
Summary: "Apa? Anggota baru?"   Mata ruby itu terbelalak seketika melontarkan kata-kata tersebut.  "Ya.. Dan yang akan bergabung kali ini bukanlah orang sembarangan, dia adalah adik Atrhrun Zalla"  Sekejap raut mukanya berubah. Tersirat kebencian yang mendalam.


Title : Again

Disclaimer : Sunrise (kayak lagunya Arashi) lol

Rating : K-T

Shou,

Tiga bulan setelah perang berlalu.

Minerva

"Apa? Anggota baru?"

Mata ruby itu terbelalak seketika melontarkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Ya.. Dan yang akan bergabung kali ini bukanlah orang sembarangan, dia adalah adik Atrhrun Zalla"

Sekejap raut mukanya berubah. Tersirat kebencian yang mendalam.

"Kalian harus bisa akrab dengannya, dia adalah bagian dari ZAFT divisi kita."

"Baik…" Jawab gadis berambut purple pendek.

"Cih, aku tak akan mau menerimanya, seorang pengkhianat baru!" Lontar pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata ruby.

"Shinn! " Begitu pemuda itu dipanggil.

Yang bersangkutan acuh dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dengan gerutuan .

"Lunamaria, aku serahkan semuanya padamu. Usahakanlah agar Shinn tidak berbuat yang seenaknya. Aku tak mau lagi mendengar dia membuat masalah!" Tegas wanita berusia 27 tahun itu.

"Siap kapten!"

**FIRST TIME**

Suasana di ruangan 8x12 itu terlihat ramai. Beberapa yang berseragam ungu duduk di bagian depan ruangan, yang berseragam hijau menempati tempat di belakang barisan berseragam merah.

"Buat apa sih aku harus ikut-ikutan acara ini!" Gerutu Shinn Asuka. Seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang benar-benar menentang kehadiran "si anggota baru".

"Shinn, kita kan belum tau bagaimana dia, jangan membencinya sebelum kau kenal dengannya!" Sangkal Lunamaria Hawke, satu-satunya pilot cewek di divisi ini.

"Bagaimanapun aku tak akan menganggapnya ada! Tak perlu lagi ada yang masuk!" Shinn benar-benar kesal, terlihat pada raut muka masam yang ia riaskan serta nada yang ketus.

Lunamaria hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat "keras kepala" sahabatnya itu, tak tau apalagi yang harus ia katakan untuk membujuk Shinn.

"Mulai hari ini, kita akan kedatangan anggota baru dalam divisi ini."

Seraya pintu terbuka, keluarlah sesosok berambut pendek black blue. Dengan mata hijau emerald. Berpakaian kaus longgar dengan celana pendek serta tas yang dijepit tangan kirinya.

"Apa apaan dia? Dia kira ini lapang sepak bola?" Shinn tiba-tiba berteriak. Serentak seisi ruangan menoleh padanya.

"Shinn!" Kembali Lunamaria memperingati nya. "Jaga cara bicaramu"

"Maaf, dia memang seperti itu." Kapten Talia Gladys membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Biarlah,, tak apa." Ucap si anak baru.

Kembali Talia berdiri tegap dan memulai bicara.

"Semuanya… seperti yang sudah saya katakana tadi, mulai hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru, namanya Shey Harsnett Zalla. Adik dari Athrun Zalla!"..

Shinn, dengan mata ruby-nya itu menatap tajam sang pemilik mata hijau emerald.

######################################

"Disini kamarmu, kamarku disebelah, jika ada yang mau ditanyakan silakan datang."

"Kau disana bersama siapa?"

"Dengan adikku, Meyrin. Nanti kukenalkan deh. Nah, ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi?"

Shey menggelang.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bergabung dengan kami!" Lunamaria tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Shey sendirian.

Baru beberapa detik Shey akan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar, sesosok pemuda berjalan kearahnya. Ya, pemuda yang tadi berteriak kepadanya.

Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Shinn acuh saja dan terus melangkah meninggalkan Shey.

Shey tetap diam memandangi punggung pemuda yang sudah meneriakinya tadi. Sekejap kemudian ia pun melanngkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang ada di sampingnya.

#################

"Kau keterlaluan Shinn!" ucap Lunamaria.

Shinn tak menjawab, ia terus melahap sandwich yang ia pesan. Kini mereka sedang bersantai-ria di cafeteria Minerva.

" Athrun benar-benar punya adik ya? Aku kok baru dengar sekarang" Tanya Meyrin.

" Ya, dia dilindungi pemerintah atas permintaan pribadi Zalla. Semua identitas tentang dirinya dirahasiakan bahkan pada akta pun namanya tidak dituliskan." Jelas Lunamaria.

" Hah, anak yang tidak dianggap kalau gitu." Shinn asal nyeplos.

"Shinn! Kubilang berapa kali sih agar kau tidak buat masalah? JAga kalau bicara!" Kali ini Lunamaria benar-benar memukul Shinn. Shinn hanya mengerang kesakitan.

Meyrin yang melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan dia membelalak melihat kedatangan "si topic utama" pembicaraan mereka tadi. Meyrin menggapaikan tangannya dan berseru "Sheyy! Ayo makan sama-sama kami sini!"

Spontan Shinn membalikan badannya begitu mendengar kata-kata Meyrin. Lalu mendengus dan menatap tajam kearah Meyrin. Meyrin cuek saja seolah ia tidak melakukan sesuatu.

Shey menghampiri meja mereka tetapi ia hanya berdiri tepat di hadapan Shinn. Berdiri tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

" Mau apa kau?" sengat Shinn yang memelototinya.

" Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" Oalaaa… jawaban yang tak disangka-sangka.

"Silakan saja, tapi saat aku sudah pergi!" Jawab Shinn sarkastik.

" Kalau begitu bukan disampingmu namanya." Ucap Shey datar.

"Kaauu…!" Spontan Shinn berdiri.

"Eiii sudah sudah" Lunamaria mencairkan suasana, ia menarik baju Shinn yang dalam posisi berdiri." Shey, kalau mau duduk, duduk aja, tidak usah minta ijin segala, ini kan tempat umum untuk para warga Minerva, termasuk kau." Lanjutnya lagi.

" Tapi tidak untuk kau!" Lagi lagi Shinn membuka mulutnya.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku mau di tempat lain saja" Ucap Shey sambil melongos meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

###############

LAngit senja menyilaukan cahaya matahari yang setengah tertutup awan. Berwarna Jingga kontras dengan hamparan laut yang membentang. Lukisan sempurna ciptaan Tuhan yang tiada duanya itu tenyata sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Rambut black-blue nya berkibar-kibar mengikuti arah angin.

"Kak Athrun, Ruu ingin berjumpa denganmu. Ruu ingin melihat seperti apa kakak yang sebenarnya" Ucapnya lirih.

########################

Orb…

"Damainya…" sahut gadis berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna merah muda kepada pria yang duduk di teras pondok. Pria itu tidak menyahut, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada laut senja yang berwarna jingga.

"Kira…." Gadis itu memegang pundak si pria yang dipanggil KIra.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lacus" sahut Kira. Lacus hanya terdiam sambil ikut memandangi laut. Tapi bukan laut itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

############################

"Ini untuk mu!"

"Maksud kapten apa?" Tanya Shinn sambil membuka bungkusan yang baru saja diterimanya .

"Mulai besok, kalian sekolah di Orb High School" jelas Talia

" Apa?" ucap Lunamaria, Shinn, dan Meyrin serentak.

"Ya, Lunamaria kau di kelas XII-5, Meyrin di kelas XI-4, lalu Shinn dan Shey di kelas X-4."

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku di kelas yang paling bawah?" Sergah Shinn tak menerima.

" Sadari umurmu Shinn! Lunamaria dan Meyrin adalah seniormu, walau pun di Minerva kalian satu angkatan tapi tidak untuk sekolah!" Jelas Tallia lagi.

"Dan lagi, kenapa aku harus sekelas dengannya?" Tentu saja ucapannya itu tertuju pada Shey, yang daritadi tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Saya tidak peduli apa masalahmu dengannya, tapi jangan buat ribut di lingkungan barumu itu!"

"Sekian yang saya sampaikan. Kalian boleh pergi."

Serentak Lunamaria dan Meyrin memberikan hormat. Melihat itu, Shey ikut mengangkat tangannya memberi hormat. Shinn yang masih kesal hanya mendengus lalu melongos begitu saja.

"Ei,, Shey, tolong dimaklum ya…" Tiba-tiba Meyrin menarik lengan Shey hingga dia terhenti.

"Tentang apa?" Shey berbalik menatap Meyrin.

"Ulah Shinn padamu.." "Apa kamu tidak marah?" Tanyanya lagi

"BIarlah…" Jawab Shey. Dan dengan cepat ia berlalu meninggalkan MEyrin.

"Eh,, Sheeeey!" Gadis dikuncir dua itu melambaikan tangannya, tapi yang bersangkutan acuh dan terus berlalu. "Huuh! Dia dan Shinn sama deh!" sungutnya.

#######################

Shinn memandang langit dengan mata ruby-nya. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengibaskan rambut hitamnya. Burung – burung bernyanyi seolah memanggil namanya. Yang dimaksud tetap bergeming, luluh pada pikirannya.

" damai…" ucapnya lirih.

Sepasang mata menatapnya, tentu saja tanpa disadarinya. Kedua bola mata hijau itu perlahan tertutup. Butir cairan bening pun jatuh seiring tertutupnya mata itu.

"Kenapa kau membenci orang yang sama dengganmu Shinn Asuka?"

Wajah mungilyna memerah. Bibirnya bergetar. Berbalik dan berlalu, sebelum air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

…**owari…**

~_~"

Akhirnya jadi juga…

Ini fic pertama Shou, masih abal-abal n gak nyambung (kayaknya) *lol…

Pake OC yang biasa Shou pake. Ada tujuh orang semuanya, tapi di fic ini cuma pake satu aja. Biasanya Shou bikin crita pake naskah, sekarang lagi berjuang buat bikin tipe narasi.

Shou sendiri masih bingung buat lanjutan fic ini, hehe…

Ohh iya…. Salam kenal buat semuanya, aku Shou pendatang baru.

Please R&R…

Arigatou….

Shou,


End file.
